Come Stop Your Crying
by Lila Johanna
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a problem, their baby won't stop crying! So who is the first person they ask for advice? That's right: Brittany.


**My first ever Glee fanfic! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other copyrighted thing, sorry if you thought so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Come Stop Your Crying...<strong>

After shopping for groceries and a day at work, it was nice to finally come home for Kurt Anderson-Hummel. He had finally reached the sixth floor apartment he and his husband, Blaine and their 8-month-old adopted son, Alexander shared together. He couldn't imagine his life anymore perfect, as a minor lead in a Broadway show (for now) and having his high school sweetheart as his husband and also living in New York City! Life couldn't get any better, he thought to himself, climbing up the flight of stairs and reaching the apartment door.

As Kurt adjusted the bags of groceries to get the brass key out of his blue coat pocket and into the keyhole, he heard noises on the other side, a little muffled from the door. But when he got it opened, he finally understood.

Their apartment was a fair size, decorated by Kurt himself on the money he earned on Broadway and Blaine playing the piano for the same show and writing songs in his spare time. But the only thing Kurt saw now was Blaine sitting on the stuffed green armchair, his curly hair tousled and tired eyes with bags under them. A towel lay over his shoulder and a sobbing baby in his arms, who was so loud Kurt almost didn't hear Blaine say, "Hey there."

"Hi!" Kurt shouting, thinking he was becoming deaf from the loud bawling. "What's wrong with Alex?" He asked, setting the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you know," Blaine said, "watched _Titanic, _didn't like the ending..."

"You showed him _Titanic_?" Kurt exclaimed, "That's PG-13! Alex is only-" He paused, realizing it was a joke, and said, "Ha ha, funny."

Blaine gave him a half smile and then explained, "He hasn't stopped crying since he woke up from his nap. I thought he would've ran out of tears by now..." He looked down at his son, who's face was red, blue eyes all watery, but Kurt was pleased to see his soft, dark hair was fine.

"Have you tried his pacifier?" Kurt asked, quickly hanging up his coat and rushing over to his husband's side.

"Of course! And his bear, his bottle, rocking, his blankie, and checked his diaper, and I even put in _Mulan_!" Blaine told him, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "Nothing. Will. Work."

Kurt sighed, and brushed his hand over Alex's hair. He usually was a good baby, and hardly even cried. Kurt just didn't understand...

If his phone's volume wasn't up all the way, no one would have heard the 'Defying Gravity' ringtone coming from Kurt's designer bag. He walked over there, reluctant to leave his upset baby. After unzipping the bag and taking out his noisy phone, he glanced at the caller ID, and was surprised to see who it was.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked, not sure why she would call him now at the worst time ever. Besides, they haven't even seen her since Mike and Tina's wedding, which had been almost a year ago (Which then she begged him at the reception for his new phone number).

"Kurt? Kurt?" Brittany's voice shouted, "What's that loud noise?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, making a shushing motion. He already was trying to muffle Alex's wails by standing up and rocking him. "Just Alex." He told Brittany.

"Oh! Your monkey baby!" She said, understanding in her own way. "Anyway I called to ask you: Aren't cupcakes just gay muffins?"

"Wait...what?"

"See I thought since you're capital 'G' gay, you would know. Santana thinks they're just muffins on crack..."

"Look, Brit, this isn't really a good time..." He glanced over at Blaine and the still-sobbing Alex. Blaine was mouthing something to Kurt, which looked like, _Ask her!_

_Ask her what? _Kurt mouthed back.

Blaine gestured at Alex, who had his face buried in Blaine's green-plaid shirt, still crying like crazy. Kurt sighed and then stopped Brittany in mid-sentence asking, "Hey, Brit, can answer something for me?"

"Answer my question first!" She ordered.

"Fine. They're just gay muffins."

"Ha!" Her voice seemed faint, like she was holding the phone away from her mouth for a second, "Take that, Santana!"

"Still doesn't prove anything!" A voice, Kurt guessed Santana, yelled from a distance.

Brittany was still giggling a little before she asked, "Okay Kurt, what is it?"

"How do you stop a crying baby?" He shouted a little louder than he wanted.

"Hmm..." She thought, probably tapping her chin too.

_Hurry up! _Blaine mouthed, trying to calm down the squalling Alex as he screamed louder.

_I'm trying! _Kurt mouthed back, then asked Brittany in his normal voice, "Well?"

"Santana says bribe him with money..." She answered slowly, "But I think you should make him eat french toast until he's full, because that's what I did with Lord Tubbington! But then again...he would just goggle them up and then-"

Kurt was now getting very frustrated. "That is no help at all! Seriously-!"

But Blaine then marched over, managed to snatch his husband's phone while still holding Alex in the other arm, and tell her, "Hey Brittany! This is Blaine! Yeah...sorry, but we must calm down Alex! Bye!" He then hung up, and handed the phone back to Kurt.

Kurt, however, had his mouth hanging open with shocked, "You can't just hang up on Brittany! She's sensitive to stuff like that..."

"Well, I'm sorry! But we have a bigger problem!" He held Alex tighter, who had begun to cry even louder (if that was even possible).

"Here," Kurt held out his arms and Blaine handed their baby over to him, "Listen, Alexander William Anderson-Hummel...there's no need to be sad..." Alex didn't listen, only sobbed into Kurt's ear.

Blaine rubbed his tired, hazel eyes. "What are we suppose to do now?" He asked.

It took exactly three seconds until they looked up at each other and agreed in unison, "Google!" They both then rushed over to Kurt's bag where he kept his laptop, and Blaine quickly took it out and opened it, asking mostly to himself, "Why didn't we think of this before?" Then he looked at the screen and said to Kurt, "What's your password?"

"Oh, it's-" Then Kurt caught himself, blushed slightly, and said, "Here, just let me do it." They then exchanged, Alex and the laptop, and Kurt typed in his password, **myhubbyisthehottest**, without Blaine seeing.

Once on the Internet, Kurt went to the Google search engine as Blaine began to gently rock Alex, making shushing sounds to him. Kurt then began typing in 'How to Stop an Amazing Baby From Crying' and looked at the results.

Then he heard something, something above the bawling and tears. It was a voice, singing, "_Come stop your crying...it'll be alright..._"

Kurt's head shot up, and he saw his husband, stroking Alex's hair while facing their window that looked out onto the busy street. His sweet voice had sung that, his eyes closed. But the problem was is that Kurt recognized that song, but couldn't quite put is finger on it.

"_Just take my hand...hold it tight..."_ Blaine sang softly some more. Alex's cries lowered, his tearful eyes looked up at his dad.

Then it struck Kurt. His mother had shown him a movie when he was about six that she had gotten at the public library. He was sick with the flu, and needed some entertainment. So that entire afternoon they both snuggled on the sofa and watched that Disney movie...what was it again? It had apes in it...Tarzan! That was it! Because that night when she was tucking him in bed she was humming that song to him.

Kurt slowly got up and set down the laptop as he went towards Blaine just as he sang the next line, "_I will protect you from all around you..."_

"_I will he here, don't you cry." _Kurt came in, coming up beside them. Blaine turned to him, and grinned. Alex was now fascinated by them both singing, but began to whine because they had stopped for a second.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong._" Kurt quickly came in, stroking his fingers through Alex's soft hair.

"_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._" Blaine sang next, hugging Alex tighter and smiling down at him.

_"This bond between us can't be broken..." _Kurt came in.

_"I will be here, don't you cry." _Blaine added in perfect pitch.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart." _Now they sang together, Alex's cries disappearing as he began mesmerized by the music. "_Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

_"From the day on!" _Kurt belted out.

_"Now and forever more." _Blaine finished, giving Kurt a cute smile.

Alex was now giggling, a grin spread across his young face. Blaine gently put him down in his play pen and they both leaned forward to finish the song, "_You'll be in my heart," _They sang in unison again, staring at Alex with loving eyes, _"No matter what they say."_

_"You'll be here in my heart...always." _Kurt sang, but then looked at Blaine, who was grinning at him, listening to him just as intently as their baby was.

_"Always...I'll be with you...I'll be there for you always...always and always..." _Blaine finished by himself. Kurt didn't join in because he couldn't help but just stare at him and listen to the sweet sound of his voice.

Alex was completely silent while he held on to his Chewbacca plush toy. He gazed up at them both, as if wondering to himself if they were going to sing some more. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, then slowly walked away. Thankfully, Alex didn't make a sound in protest.

When they had both reached the window with the view of the street full of rushing cars, Blaine leaned his arm against it and gave out a long sigh. He soon looked up at Kurt when he noticed him staring. "What?" He asked.

"You're just so...good at this." Kurt answered, "Imagine if you never thought of that song! We'd be either waving twenty bucks in front of his face or begging him to swallow some french toast!"

Blaine gave him a puzzling look, but then started laughing. Kurt laughed along with him as their hands automatically united, their eyes scanning the view below as Alex giggled in the background.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? Like? Dislike? Review!**

**Also, the song they were singing is called 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins. It's one of my favorite Disney songs ever and I hope you guys listen to it! It's so amazing!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, I'm sorry. K bye!**


End file.
